


Pillow Talk

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't you believe in destiny?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

"I wonder how far I would have gotten if my father wasn't who he is." Akira slid an arm under the pillow he was sharing with the other man in the bed.

"Would you be *playing* go if your father weren't Meijin, though?" Akira almost missed a few of the words. His Korean wasn't that good yet, though he was diligent in his lessons.

"Don't you believe in destiny?" Akira asked as he slipped his other hand out from beneath the blanket to play in the redhead's hair.

Yeongha caught Akira's hand and twined it one of his own before catching Akira's gaze in the darkness. "Sometimes," he whispered as he pressed a kiss to their hand's embrace, "I believe in a lot of things."


End file.
